The road home
by Th3.1.n.0nly.kuraiyoru
Summary: Just a story of 7 friends who end up in the FMA world, with twists and A LOT of cussing and occasional short jokes and humor filled violence XD, rated T for language, EdxOc
1. Chapter 1: prologue

I couldn't describe how I felt at that moment, maybe it was fear, pain, or loneliness, but I **did** know nothing was going to be the same again after this was over. Obvious to the lifeless bodies of the only people I ever cared about or the fact that their blood lay scattered all over the room and on my frozen and shocked form, a deep crimson reflecting the light of the lamps that lighted the small room where it all happened. Where my life seemed to end. It all seemed so simple before, we would finally go back home and resume our lost lives, acting as if it was nothing, even thought that wasn't true, but somehow it had all gone wrong. They where gone and never coming back. Just like everyone else I ever cared for.......gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gate

**This is my first story, so please review. **

***~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~**

"High school, the next step in our lives, where we become older and independent…….what a lode of crap that is." I sighed.

I was currently standing in front of Jefferson High School, one of the only high schools in town, other than Harmen High which was located in another part of town I heard my friend sigh next to me.

"Why couldn't we stay in middle school it was so much better." She looked up at the school a bit sad.

"Because the world hates us."

"When doesn't it."

Vivian was one of my close friends and so where Lizbeth, Anna, Iris, Tris, and Jordan. She was around 5'2" and had short coal black hair over her shoulder and dark eyes, and wore glasses while I was 5'4" had short brownish black hair that reached a little over my shoulder but still shorter than Vivian's, I had dark brown eyes and also wore glasses. Lizbeth, Anna, Iris, and Jordan where at Harmen high while me, Tris and Vivian where at Jefferson.

"Where's Tristan?" I heard Vivian ask bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Went somewhere he said he'll be back later" I answered as I went to sit at one of the benches.

"Ok then" She sat next to me and started to read a manga while we waited.

~*~*~*~*~~*

"I hate high school it sucks!!!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she walked around Harmen high with Jordan.

"And where the hell is Iris and Anna?!" she sighed in frustration as she sat down at one of the lunch tables that lay scattered around the school.

"I donno maybe they aren't here yet" Jordan answered as he sat across from her.

"Maybe"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yo Sparky, Vivian" said Tristan as he sat down next to us.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I turned a page in the manga.

"No where really" he answered as he smiled.

"Ok then lets just go to class, don't want to be late on the first day" said Vivian as she stood up.

*~*~*~*2 weeks later~*~*~*~

"The day is over!!!! Yes good bye school hello weekend!!!" I exclaimed happily as we walked to my house after school.

"And best of all Lizbeth, Jordan, Iris, Anna, and Vivian are staying at my house all weekend since my parents are on business trips" I smiled happily at the thought of my parents being away.

"Don't forget me" Tristan said as we entered my house.

We walked to my room which was decorated with posters of all my favorite animes and a big book shelf full of manga and anime series and movies, an otaku's room and turned on my laptop while we waited for everyone to come. Everyone arrived after a while and we all played video games and watched anime.

"Hey guys what anime do you want to watch?" asked Tristan as he looked through the laptop.

"Let's watch FMA!!! The episode where Ed fights with Mustang!!!" I exclaimed happily as I jumped on the bed while clapping my hands happily.

"You like that episode?" Iris asked me.

"Hell yeah!!! Fullmetal vs Flame!!!" I answered happily as Tristan placed the laptop on the chair so we could all watch. After watching the episode we talked about how the fight should have been.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we could use alchemy here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah so many things we could do if we could" Vivian said as she yawned a bit.

It was almost midnight. While they talked I drew a transmutation circle.

"Why you drawing that Sapphire?" Jordan asked as he watched me finish the circle.

"Cause I'm one of those types of people that loves to try to use a circle" I answered as I clapped my hands and placed them on the circle, nothing happened.

"Ok then" Anna said.

"Who wants food?" I asked.

"Me!! And it better be chocolate" said Vivian as she stood up.

They all stood up and went to the kitchen but I stayed where I was and stared at the circle. After the clock struck midnight a flash of light illuminated the room and the circle glowed a bright blue. I stared at it as a wind started to blow and papers started flying everywhere. I heard the door open and everyone stood shocked as the gate appeared and we saw truth.

"You'll all need payment for passage and knowledge" said truth grinning as the gate opened and we where all dragged in.


	3. Chapter 3: Rain and blood

**Kuraiyoru: I have had a lot of free time for a person who just entered High school so I might write a lot of chapters fast. Also some people might be wondering who is Sparky? The person who Tristan was talking about in the middle of the last chapter, well it's a nickname he gave me when we first met for those of you who haven't found that out yet.**

**Tristan: Yup because people who know Sparky could tell you sometimes some of her strands of hair stick up when she's nervous or scared which is funny to see, and she looked like that when we first met and when I do see it happen it looks like she's being shocked hence where I got the nickname. -snickers- **

**Kuraiyoru: We did not meet in very good circumstances and enough with the talking about my hair!!! I would like to thank The Ballet Blood Alchemist and NightSkyForLife for being the first to review my first fanfiction here, Domo Arigato to you both!!!!**

**Tristan: Sparky does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters except Sapphire, Tristan, Jordan, Elizabeth, Vivian, Anna, and Iris.**

**Kuraiyoru: Now on with chapter 3!! **

***~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~**

Most people would never consider me normal, usually I would react the opposite of what people wanted or thought. I fell down and scraped my knee, I would laugh like an idiot, I would make a mistake in front of the whole class, I would make fun of myself at the spot, or when someone came to robe my house in the middle of the night, I would wake to the noise pissed, grab the aluminum bat from under my bed and beat the shit out of the person for waking me up at 2 am when I had kindergarten the next morning. This would explain why the moment I woke in a daze, instead of worrying about the pain in my left shoulder or that I was lying in the middle of a muddy rode in the freezing cold night, I would worry that it was raining.

"Why the hell is it raining in Parkville? The weatherman said it wouldn't rain for the rest of the year, that's the last time I listen to that unreliable bastered" I whispered to myself as I tried opening my eyes against the rain.

"You might die of blood loss and the first thing you say is about the weather? You do need to go to therapy again after all" I heard Tristan say a few feet next to me.

I turned to face him only to be shocked to see him on his hands and knees facing me, or should I say **hand **and knees because his right arm was gone up to the middle of his upper arm. Blood fell from the wound and pain was written clearly on his face. At that moment I finally felt the pain on my left shoulder where my hand used to be, blood ran down my left side as I sat up.

"What the hell did you do to your arm? Lost it in a bet or something?" I asked as I looked at what was left of his arm.

"Ha ha very funny Sparky, I was going to ask you since I can't remember anything, just one minute were in your room then here the next" He replied as he sighed a bit tired.

"Oh anyways we should get out of the rain, and fast cause I think I might faint soon"

"Wait WHAT!!!! Let's go then!!!!" He quickly stood up, all traces of pain gone form his face only to be replaced by concern and determination, and gabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the nearest building. Where does he get so much energy?! I could barley stand and here he was almost running. But it didn't last long because the minute we where at the door of the building he collapsed where he stood.

"You knock, I already got us here" He sighed tiredly before he was out cold.

I groaned, slowly walking and with my hand knocking on the door, a few minutes later I saw a lady wearing white answer and gasp in shock.

"Good you answered, and I was just about to faint too" I said before everything went black.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~***

**Kuraiyoru: It's a short chapter because It's almost 3 am and I have to wake up in about 3 hours so night all -yawns-. **


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital

**Kuraiyoru: Ed finally shows up in this chapter but unfortunately Al hasn't **

**Tristan: Yup**

**Kuraiyoru: And after this chapter I will post a chapter all about the character info about Sapphire, Tristan, Jordan, Iris, Elizabeth, Anna, and Vivian. I would also like to thank everyone that review and or favorited.**

**Tristan: Sparky does not own FMA or any of it's characters only Sapphire, Tristan, Jordan, Iris, Elizabeth, Anna, Vivian, and .**

**Kuraiyoru: Now to the story!!!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AHHH MY EYES!!!! THE LIGHT !!!!!!" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes to the brightness of the room. Why the hell did everything have to be so white?!

"And the Sparky finally wakes up, what a miracle!!!" I heard someone say from somewhere in the room.

I turned to my right to see Tristan with bandages covering his right side and lying down in a weird looking bed which seemed sort of familiar for some reason. I looked down at my self to see that there where bandages on my left side, where my hand used to be at and I noticed the clothes that we where wearing ….looked…..very……familiar. I froze praying to the god that I don't believe in that I wasn't right when all of a sudden a lady that looked familiar entered the room with two trays of food.

"My you finally woke up, you two gave me quite a scare the other night, thought you where dead, your lucky you two came to the hospital as quick as you did" She said while putting the trays of food next to our beds.

I was frozen, hearing the words she just said, a word I hated more than spiders and snakes combined, Hospital, because hospital meant needles!!!! As the lady kept talking and Tristan tried paying attention, I stood up from my bed and tried to sneak out.

"Where do you think your going Sparky?!" I heard Tristan say just as I was about to walk out the door.

I turned a round and went back, knowing he would or someone else would catch me soon enough anyways.

"Why don't you thank Ms. Hasten for helping us out Sparky?" Tristan said

What the hell was I?! A six year old?! I just glared at him and he glared back and it wasn't long before Ms. Hasten was her name, looked uncomfortable and started to stare towards the exit. I just sighed in defeat.

"Thank you for helping us , your very kind" I said with my best fake smile. Tristan didn't buy it but she did as she smiled back and walked towards the door happily.

I just lay there, thinking, where the hell where Jordan, Elizabeth, Iris, Anna, and Vivian? I hoped they where safe, I wanted to go find them as soon as possible. At the thought I reached out to grab my shoulder where my hand used to be at. I needed an arm to be able to find them, maybe automail.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tristan asked me.

"Not hungry" I said staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you sick again?" He said as he stood and walked over to me and checked my forehead.

"No I'm just not hungry" I replied still not looking away from the ceiling.

He looked down at me a bit concerned but didn't push it; he walked back to his bed and ate instead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stood up against the freezing cold wind, having fallen again, and started walking while holding on to Liz's hand so we wouldn't get separated, since you could barely see two feet in front of you. We had no fricken idea where we where, but we had to find Sapphire, Tristan, and the others, where ever they are. As I walked I could tell Liz was tired, we've been walking for hours without finding anyone or anything.

"Hey is anyone there?!" I heard someone shout from a distance and saw a bunch of lights approaching.

I saw a group of men come up to us all wearing weird clothes that where very familiar. A blond woman with a sword came up to us shocked.

"Who are you and what are you doing in a middle of a blizzard?!" she asked right before Liz fainted from exhaustion. I caught her in time and looked up at the lady who I had seen before.

"The names Jordan and this is my friend, we're lost" I said before fainting.

So we made it to Briggs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been a week since we arrived to this hospital where now I'm positive is in East City and in the FMA world. Which for an otaku like me is so fricken sweet!!! But I still had to find the others and take them back home. I was walking down the hall when I noticed a familiar voice coming from down the stairs, I look over the edge and look down to see Ed and Hughes talking. I was surprised at how fast I got to see Ed and maybe even Al!!! But as I leaned in closer I heard them say something about a fight with Scar and I adjusted my glasses to look closer and see that Ed was missing his automail hand. Then I something pooped into my head, it was in the part of the manga where Ed goes to get his automail fixed by Winry, and me and Tris needed automail, so if I can get Ed and Al, and Armstrong to take us with them we could get automail too!!!

"Watch out?!?!" Someone screamed.

I turned around to see a food cart hit me on the back and send me flying over the edge of the stairs and I saw Ed and Hughes look up in surprise as I knocked right into Ed somehow knocking me out cold.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Kuraiyoru: That's all for this chapter and I would also like to ask the viewers a question: I wanted to add a bit of romance into the story and I wanted to see who you all wanted to be with who, it can be more than one paring with an FMA character like EdxOC or AlxOC and it can also be OCxOC. I want to know what the readers want!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Elrics and sneak attack

**Kuraiyoru: Sorry for not updating in a while, I got distracted with school**

**Tristan: (flashes a giant red arrow at Sparky saying: 'She got behind on her homework')**

**Kuraiyoru: (in emo corner) Yep it's true, I did get behind on my homework, I couldn't stop reading this awesome new manga because it's so fricken good!!!! -anime tears-**

**Tristan: Anyways, I will be writing the character files for Sapphire, Jordan, Iris, Vivian, Elizabeth, and Anna while Sparky does mine.**

**Kuraiyoru: (still in emo corner) Yup**

**Tristan: Sparky does not own FMA only Sapphire, Vivian, Tristan, Elizabeth, Anna, Jordan, and Iris.**

**Kuraiyoru: I will also like to thank the people who reviewed and/or favorited**

***~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**

**Name: **Sapphire Veron

**Nicknames:** Sparky (only Tristan calls her that), Sapph, L(Death Note), Winry(FMA), Konan and Sasuke(Naruto), Makonan(Tsubasa Chronicles), etc.

**Looks:** she's 5'5", Wide Dark Brown eyes, Short dark brown hair a little below her shoulder, usually wears dark colored clothes, black converses, wears black gloves with the fingers cut off, and glasses.

**Likes: **Pocky, anime, manga, chocolate, ramen, sleeping, drawing, writing, night time, cold weather, rain.

**Dislikes: **Milk, people who hurt those she cares for, spiders, hospitals, snakes, thunder, haters, really hot places.

**Personality:** Sapphire is the type of person who is loyal to and protective of her friends and always keeps a secret no matter what; she's a person people look up to for advice and can talk to because of her intelligence. She's nice and respectful once someone gets to know her or someone first meets her unless you do something to the people she cares about. She doesn't see herself clearly and thinks she is someone who isn't worth anybodies time. She is the master of lies and facades. She usually hyper but can turn serious the next moment and is very determined when she wants to be. Is good fighter for someone who has never taken martial arts or self defense lessons. Can think up a plan pretty quickly, is 95% anime and manga otaku and 5% everything else and of course she is widely known for her cussing a lot. -_-; She's not a Mary-sue, not even close, since she's a klutz, hyper, short tempered, known to be violent, and is a tomboy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Today was not my day, for obvious reason, 1. I ran out of ramen at home, 2. My back's been killing me all day, 3. I have a sleepover with my friends but we got sucked into the FMA world, 4. I lose my arm, got separated from my friends except for Tristan, 5. I'm in the bloody hospital!!! And 6. I fell on Edward Elric and knocked myself out!!!!!

I sighed, and opened my eyes to what looked like a hotel room, who's, I could not tell.

"I don't know why she has to be in my bed!!!" I heard someone say, clearly frustrated, from somewhere in the room.

"Brother please, she's asleep and hurt and we don't know who she is or where she came from and it is your fault she got knocked out" I heard another voice say, sounded like a kids.

"**SHE **FELL ON **ME**!!!! AND IT ISN'T MY FAULT HER WOUNDS OPENED UP!!!!" The voice screamed back.

I had a killer headache and his screaming wasn't making it any better either.

"Brother stop screaming you'll wake her" The kidish voice sighed.

"Too late" I said as I sat up, rubbing my head.

I looked up to see the one and only Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward, sitting on a chair, his back to the wall opposite to mine, looking a bit pissed off, he wore his usually outfit except he had his jacket off and you could see the automail port clearly. Al was next to him, half his body gone. The both turned my way.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I said looking at them confused as the kept staring at me.

"Oh not it's not that it's just that we're a bit shocked is all" Al said while looking between me and Ed.

"Why's that?" I asked as I yawned a bit. My headache didn't bother me that much anymore but still it's annoying.

"A girl falling out of nowhere, that doesn't happen everyday" Ed said looking at me skeptically.

Nothing normal ever happens when I'm around, I wonder why? I have to ask Tristan later.

"And you're uh wound opened up" Al said, pointing at my shoulder.

"Oh" I said, looking at my shoulder to see it wrapped in new bandages.

"So, what happened to your arm?" Ed asked casually.

"What happened to yours midget?" I said, trying not to snicker at his expression.

"WHO YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE BEAN SPROUT!!!" He yelled out.

"Brother" Al said with an anime sweat drop on his head.

"With all joking aside, what did happen to your arm?" I asked, trying to stop snickering.

I didn't need to know, since I've read every FMA manga and seen all the episodes and brotherhood episodes too that have come out so far but if I planed on going with them to get me and Tris automail I might as well get rid of the secrets, almost all of them.

"Nothing important, just an alchemy accident is all" Ed said while looking away. So much for getting rid of the secrets =_=;.

"What happened to your arm? Uh I'm sorry but we never told you our names" Al asked looking a bit embarrassed.

"My names Alphonse but you can call me Al and this is my brother Edward but you can call him Ed" He said while pointing between him and Ed.

I stood up all of a sudden "My names Sapphire but you can call me Sapph if you want" I said before I hit a stool and fell face first onto the floor. Damn you gravity!!! I sat up rubbing my forehead and I saw Al looking at me worried while Ed just looked amused.

"I admit it I am a klutz, and don't say anything Ed" I said as I stood up. I wonder if any other person would trip not even 10 min. after meeting Ed and Al……probably not. And it wasn't every day you got sucked into the FMA world too, even thought I was always curious about what would happen if I was.

"Hello? Are you still there?" I heard Ed say as he waved a hand in front of my face, bringing me out of my thoughts. When the hell did he stand up?

"What you say something?" I asked confused.

"Yeah I asked what happened to your arm, and why are you even out walking with a wound like that" He said as he was going back to sit in the chair.

"Cause I can still walk even thought it hurts a bit and the gate took my hand" I said casually as I went back to the bed stiffening a yawn, I must have lost a lot of blood cause I was tired as hell. Maybe Tris was right, I should eat something besides chocolate, or maybe not because come on, chocolate is good for your SOUL!!!!, but like Squidward said in that episode of Spongebob, I have no soul!!!!........ maybe. When I sat back in the bed and turned to Ed and Al to see why they haven't said anything, guess what? Ed looked pale and shocked and Al, well Al just looked shocked. I just stared at them with a bored expression when all of a sudden someone knocked on the door and a lady came in with a tray of food, set it down on the table and left without a word. Wow great room service, so friendly too, don't cha think? After 10 min. neither of them had moved, maybe they were dead? I shrugged and I grabbed the tray of food, seeing as Ed didn't look like he wanted to eat and the food were getting cold and I slowly ate the steak, peas, and potatoes. Finally they weren't in shock anymore, which surprised me more the fact that they went into shock for almost 15 min. or that Ed hasn't said anything about me eating his food.

"Did you do human transmutation?" Ed asked me, watching me carefully.

"No" I said as I finished eating.

"Then how did you….?" Al asked.

"It wasn't only me, my friend Tristan lost part of his right arm like you Ed" I said while I started glaring at the milk, the only thing left on the tray, I hate that stuff.

"Tristan, who's Tristan?" Ed asked confused.

"A friend of mine" I said as I stood up. "I better get back, he'll probably get pissed that I stayed out…….how long was I out?" I asked as I faced them confused.

"About 4 hours" Al said.

"Yup totally pissed" I sighed as I started walking to the door but froze with my hand on the doorknob, where was the hospital located at?

"Ed can take you back if you want" said Al, can he read minds?

"Please do" I said I rubbed my head embarrassed. Ed was about to say something, probably an objection but thought better of it and instead stood up, put on his jacket and walked past me outside which I could tell it was about to start raining again which sucked, even thought I love the rain, because I was only wearing the hospital clothes, but instead of the long dresses the girls wear I wore the guy's kind since I'm not a big fan of dresses, which were just a cotton shirt and pants and a pair of boots I got from one of the nurses.

We walked in silence as we headed to the hospital, I kept staring at the sky now and then, it was pretty dark and I didn't know if they had thunder storms here or not, I hated those things.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ed asked as we turned a corner, every new street we went to surprised me; it was either the huge buildings or the design of them, like old germen buildings. The history fan in me couldn't help but think up how old these building must be if it was still 2009.

"About what?" I asked as I looked away from the buildings to look around to see how rapidly the population of people decreased.

"What are you and your friend going to do now with your limbs gone?" He asked casually.

"Probably get automail" I said.

"You do know it's painful right?" He said as he turned to look at me. I shrugged.

"I don't care, and Tris probably doesn't either but I need to get automail thought" I said.

"Why do you need automail so badly?" He asked, if he was trying to hide his curiosity, he was doing a bad job of it.

"Cause I need to find my friends" I said a bit sad at how we were separated. I could here that bastered Truth's words clearly, I barely could remember the last words after he said we needed to pay because of the shock of it all, being sucked in to the gate all of a sudden, who wouldn't be shocked?: _"You will need payment for passage and knowledge, not only that but why don't we separate all of you, be a bit more interesting_ _don't you think?" Truth said as he grinned. _

"Friends?" Ed asked.

"Yup there's about 7 of us and we all got separated from each other after we saw the gate, but Tristan doesn't seem to remember anything about it thought, and I don't know about the rest of them but I have to find them, I get anxious not knowing what happened to them, since there like family to me" I sighed. The streets now were practically empty besides the occasional person hurrying to get out of the rain. I had to keep a watch, didn't know if Scar would show up or not and in our situation, two teenagers with missing limbs against a state alchemist killer with a hand that blows shit up, was not a good thing.

"Oh, if you want you can come with me and Al to Risembool if you want automail, the Rockbells are really good mechanics and old friends of our and we were headed there tomorrow too" Ed said hesitating a bit. 

"Really?" I asked happy that we got to travel with them.

"Sure if you want" Ed said.

"Ok" I said, wait till Tris hears about this! But my celebration was cut short when Ed stiffened a bit before looking serious.

"Sapph, don't look back but it seems someone's fallowing us" He whispered to me. I know I should have been scared but I wasn't, just another thing that made me weird. We started to walk a bit faster taking sharp turns trying to lose the person or people following us, even thought I didn't know why they would follow us in the first place, besides the fact that Ed's a state alchemist and is fricken loaded but besides that I have no clue.

We came to an alley which was just two brick walls across from each other, shit this was really starting to look a lot like that chapter in that book Twilight my cousin made me read a while back. We stopped when we saw about three other guys standing in the other side of the alley and they started to walk towards us. Ed cursed under his breath and he turned around to see three more guys standing where we came through, one of them with a bat. If this was another day where Ed had his automail arm and could use alchemy and I had my other hand too this would be pretty fricken awesome, but even if I didn't have my arm it didn't mean I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeve. We backed up to one of the walls as they got closer to us.

"We finally got you two" said stalker no.1 (which he will now be called) who looked like the leader. "Who would have thought we would see the one and only Fullmetal alchemist and his little girlfriend too and to top it off they both seemed to be missing an arm which makes it a hell of a lot easier for us"

"Girlfriend?" We both said confused.

"Yup and a cute one at that" Stalker no.2 said as he stared at me in a way that made me want to kick his ass.

"Yup you two are coming with us" Stalker no.1 said as he took a step closer to me, they all kept there guard up staring at Ed, probably thought he would try something, but before he could do anything I beat him at it. I stepped forward and kicked Stalker no.1 in the gut making him step backwards as he grabbed his stomach in pain then I punched the guy in the face making him fall to the floor knocked out. Then I kicked Stalker no.2 where the sun don't shine and he fell to the floor in pain. Everyone stood shocked looking at me wide eyed.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a fricken girl you sexist assholes!!!!" I said as I turned to the rest of the guys. I got on one of my knees and pulled a piece of chalk out of my boot and drew a transmutation circle on the floor, I pressed my hand to it and as it glowed a bright blue, as row of spikes came out of the floor towards them. They barely got out of the way in time and then Ed, coming out of shock, kicked one of the guys in the face knocking him out and punched another in the face. Then all of the guys, looking scared, picked up the others and ran away.

I was still a bit pissed off but let it go.

"You know alchemy?!" Ed asked shocked again.

"Yup, remember that I saw the gate so I thought as long as I know the stuff why not practice it? So I've been practicing but I'm as surprised as you are" I said as I put the chalk back in my boot.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I tried to do that for days and it hasn't worked that well but it did now" I said as I stood up but all of a sudden a booming sound came from the sky and a flash of light lighted the dark alley. I froze in fear, thunder. Ed saw me freeze and looked at me confused when another lighting bolt sounded, I yelped a bit in fear. I saw him look at me in disbelief.

"You get jumped by a group of 6 guys and you don't hesitate to attack them but you get stuck in a thunderstorm and you freak out" He said as he shook his head in disbelief. Before I could say something rain fell heavily from the sky and I was socked in seconds, great. I shivered a bit but then I felt something on me and I saw Ed put his red jacket over me.

"You need it more than me" He said as he started to walk down the alley. Did I just see a hint of pink on his cheeks just now or was it the rain? I shrugged it off and fallowed him. A while later we arrived to the hospital, we walked inside, now soaked, and walked to my room. When I opened the door to my room I saw Tristan looking out the window anxiously and then turn to us. He looked a bit pissed and relieved at the same time but froze in shock when he saw Ed.

"Guess who I met today Tris" I said as I went into the room followed by Ed. I saw Ed look at the pile of alchemy books on the table next to my bed and then to Tristan.

"Tristan this is Ed, Ed Tristan" I said as I took off his jacket.

"Hey" Ed said as he looked at Tristan. Tris just smiled in replay.

"Tristan, you better pack your bags cause we are going to Resimbool!!!" I said getting happy again, I handed Ed his jacket and he took it without a word. Tristan looked shocked.

"Resimbool?" He asked confused, playing along.

"Yup to get automail, Ed and his little brother Al asked us to come along" I said as I got new clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When I came back Ed and Tristan were talking about something. I just wore another pair of hospital clothes.

"This is awesome but I don't know if the doctors would let me and Sparky leave the hospital" Tristan said.

"Don't worry, I'll bail you guys out" Ed said, snickering at my nickname. For a person that just met us for only a little while he was acting like we where old friends, which surprised me. Cause he was a bit skeptical before. "Ok then I have to go, I don't want to worry Al so I'll see you guys tomorrow me and Al will come get you guys, bye" Ed said as he left.

"It seems we're one step close to finding everyone huh?" Tristan asked.

"Yup" I said, smiling. I was going to find everyone and take them home, not matter what. And first stop on our adventure, Resimbool, this is going to be so fricken awesome!!!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Kuraiyoru: My longest chapter yet, I love this chapter too!!! ^^**

**Tristan: Yup **

**Kuraiyoru: Next time I'm going to make a bonus chapter**

**Tristan: Yup of the day me and Sparky met, which was very weird you people will probably like it**

**Kuraiyoru: Yup and please review**


	6. Chapter 6: Rockbells

**Kuraiyoru: Hello to one and all!!!**

**Tristan: This is another long chapter**

**Kuraiyoru: Yup to celebrate my 14****th**** b-day and Tris's 15****th**** b-day**

**Tristan: Yup and we would like to thanks everyone who reviewed and/or favorited **

**Kuraiyoru: Yup because you guys give me the determination to do the next chapter so thank you all!!!! I will also be doing Tristan's character info in this chapter and I will also like to take this time to say I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist except for Tristan, Sapphire, Elizabeth, Iris, Anna, Vivian and Jordan.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

"_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."- My friend Amber (got from Buddha even thought she is not Buddhist)_

**Name:** Tristan Mansen

**Nicknames:** Tris(only I call him that), and Ichiru(vampire knight)

**Looks: **For some reason he looks a lot like Ichiru from Vampire Knight (if you don't know what that is I recommend you to watch it) He's 5'7" and has black hair with silver highlights, hazel colored eyes, wears a lot of dark clothes, and converses.

**Likes: **pizza, slushies, anime, manga, ramen, chocolate, darkness, etc.

**Dislikes:** Racist and sexist people, being disturbed when doing something important, mornings, etc.

**Personality: **Usually the one looking after me so I don't do anything stupid (or illegal so he says) helps out when ever he can, cares a lot of his friends. Not very good at fighting, and is usually the one who thinks when I'm too lazy to. Usually care free until I find myself entertainment. Tends to avoid trouble if he can, and most of the time helps me out with my plans depending on what it is thought. He usually tends to act like the adult of the two of us and he usually doesn't let me do anything I consider fun (which he says can't include explosives =_=). He had a bad past (not a mary-sue) and I was the only other person to see it happen, quite a horrible thing to see at suck a young age.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I yawned sleepily, I was now located in a train, seated next to Tristan who looked more awake then I was at the moment, we where headed off to Resembool, but right now Hughes was telling Ed Mustang's message about not dying under his command because he already had enough paperwork and seated next to Ed was the one and only Armstrong, we where seated across from them (got the window seat!!) and Al, poor Al was with the sheep. Ed and Al both (along with Armstrong, which is as scary as everyone says he is o_o) had come to get us early in the morning so we could catch the train on time, that and to get us out of the hospital even though we both have missing limbs, which still hurts when I move to much too fast even thought it's been more than a week since the day we got here. We said goodbye to Hughes, even thought he didn't know us, he was nice to us and when the train started to pull away from the station we saluted him, well Ed and Armstrong did, me and Tris just waved. As we headed out I kept the window open (kept pissing off Tris by sticking my head out until my glasses flew off but luckily Ed caught them in time) I liked it here, it was very open and there was fresh air and it wasn't polluted with smoke and chemicals like back home, the only smoke was from the little cottages scattered around and the train. The part that sucked was that they didn't have ramen or pocky T_T. It wasn't home but it was peaceful and quiet, my kind of place. Ed talked about Resembool for a while and then started screaming cause he barely found out about Al being with the sheep, what creped me out was that I knew Lust was here but Tris must have forgot since he looked relaxed, eventually Ed fell asleep and Tris started to read a book, while Armstrong just kept staring around (very creepy). My mind kept sliding back the morning's events.

_I dragged myself out of bed and got ready to leave, packing and everything, I changed into some clothes I got a nurse to buy for me, a black jacket that reaches to my mid-thighs with a hood, black combat boots, my usual gloves (well glove), a dark red t-shirt, and some black pants. I put the clothes I came here with (with the blood stains washed out because of my arm) in the suitcase along with other stuff I would need and some alchemy books since I needed to practice and they where really good to read (since I haven't been able to do what I did last time with the stalkers again T_T). I had just gotten my stuff ready along with Tris who was just wearing black shirt, sweater, combat boots too, and black pants and his own light weight traveling suitcase when all of a sudden Armstrong broke through the door. _

"_MY NAME IS ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG, THE STRONGARM ALCHEMITS, IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU BOTH, AND !!!" he said as he posed in front of us. Well at least he didn't rip his shirt off. _

_Ed walked into the door and Armstrong had put Al next to the door when he came in._

"_Sorry were late we got a little side tracked" Ed said as he glared at Armstrong. I took a step back since I did not want my bones crushed in one of his hugs like it says in so many fanfics._

"_WE MUST DEPART QUICKLY FOR WE MUST GET TO THE TRAIN IN TIME!!!"Armstrong said as he picked up Al again and started out the door._

"_Well that was really………..creepy" I said as I picked up my suitcase and walked out the door along with Tristan and Ed._

"_You haven't seen all of it yet" Ed said with a pissed off face._

"_Why are you mad Ed?" Tristan said confused._

"_Because the Colonel bastered is the one that made that guy come with us!!!" He said mad._

_I snickered as we went to the front desk and Ed went to talk to the Doctor about our release from the hospital. We all waited outside and a few minutes later he came out with a grin. I didn't have to guess who one. We walked all the way to the station, Armstrong bought our tickets while we waited. A while later Armstrong came back with our tickets and the train arrived._

"_Hey Ed Al, heading out I see!!!" I heard a voice the window and there stood Hughes with a big smile on his face. "And who do we have here? Friends of yours?" He said as he looked at both of us._

"_Yeah they're going to Resembool with us so they can get some automail" Ed said. He studied us for a moment and then grinned. He whispered something in Ed's ear which caused him to blush as red as his jacket. _

"_IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Ed exclaimed blushing as he jumped away from him._

"_Sure Ed, but you know it's true" he said with an amused look on his face. _

-

I yawned a bit and decided to read an alchemy book. I was in the middle of the third chapter when I fell asleep.

*~*~*~*Tristan's POV*~*~*~*~

I was on the train next to Sparky, Ed fell asleep and Armstrong for some reason kept looking at the passengers (creepy). I looked over to Sparky who I saw had fallen asleep with the book on her head, curled up and her back was to the wall. I took the book and but it away. She always fell asleep during a road trip, if it was with the school or with her family, she couldn't stay awake no matter the distance. I sighed and kept reading (which is fricken hard with only one hand), if the trip was as long as they said it was it would take a while. Maybe I can see who can sleep the longest, Ed or Sparky. I snickered at the thought and flipped the page.

*~*~*~*~Sapphire's POV*~*~*~*~*

~dream~

"_This fortress has the best offence in all of Amestris, so you can all rest easily" the blond lady said as she looked at us._

"_Thanks you" I said, didn't want to be mean to the person that saved our lives. I said my good-byes and left back to the room she had given to us, She was still asleep so I stayed quiet so she could rest. It's been more than a week since we got here, still no trace of the other, I just hoped they were ok. Never knew what could happen in the FMA world, at least three of them knew a lot of this place to be able to help the others, I hoped._

"_Where could they all be?" I asked myself with a sigh as I looked out the window towards the snow._

"SPARKY WAKE UP!!!!"

"Is it time for Death Note yet?" I asked as I sat up in a daze. Everyone, even Ed, was awake.

"What's 'Death Note'" Ed asked confused. Crap.

"It's a….uh" Tristan stuttered trying to find an explanation.

"It's a book, I was wondering if the next volume had come out yet" I said as I stretched a bit. It must be near the part where appeared since Tris woke me up. The train made a stop and right on cue Armstrong started in shock out the window.

"!!!" He exclaimed "It is me Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!!"

'Wait a go genius' I thought as I saw Marcoh start to run away. Armstrong explained how about his research and Ed stood up and said we were getting off. We got Al out of the luggage cart.

"Yew! Al you reek of sheep!!" Ed said, which he did reek of sheep.

We walked around town asking people about Marcoh, me and Tris stayed with Al while Ed and Armstrong talked. We found where the guy lived and when we got there Ed knocked on the door and when he opened Marcoh stood there and shot a gun at his forehead. Too bad for me since I was behind Ed and I almost got shot if it wasn't for Tris who pulled me out of the way.

Armstrong told him to calm down but after he wouldn't listen he threw poor Al at him. It did calm him down and we went into his house and we all sat down at the table, well everyone but me did since my legs where tired from sitting on the train for so long so I stood behind Ed and Al.

Marcoh explained how he couldn't take being in the war and how he ran away with the philosopher stone. The room got really tense.

"You have stone?!" Ed exclaimed just as Marcoh took a bottle with crimson liquid inside out to show us. He dropped it on the table and it turned to a stone, I pocked it 'cause I felt curious every time I saw this part on how it felt to poke it. It felt like jello but more flexible and rubbery. "The philosopher stone, The celestial stone, The great elixir, The red tincture, The fifth element, just as the philosopher stone has many names, their shapes are not limited to that of stone" Marcoh said as Ed poked the stone.

I kept staring at the stone, besides the fact that it was made of humans it was quite beautiful, especially in the light, glowing a bright blood red.

", can you show me the research files you took?!" Ed exclaimed excitedly as he stood up. Marcoh asked Armstrong who Ed was, he talked about how people couldn't bare to be of the state and relinquished their licenses. Ed got ticked off.

"I know it was a stupid decision! BUT!! …..Until I accomplish my objective, I'm going to continue to sit on this bed of thorns!!" He said as he grabbed his right shoulder.

Marcoh looked at Al and then Tris and me. Then Marcoh told him how he could be able to create the stone but he wouldn't show him the notes. I sighed and so did Tristan when he called us minors.

"It is better if you didn't see it, That's the devil's research" he said, his back to us. "Once you know about it, you'll see the very face of hell"

"If you're talking about hell, I saw it a long time ago!" Ed said, still looking pissed.

"So did we, it's disgusting the fact that someone would create such a place" I said as I saw Tris hide his eyes with is bangs. We knew it all to well, no one should see what we have seen at such a young age, God (if there is one) sure is a sick, twisted bastered.

"…….I can't let you, please go home" Marcoh said as he put the stone back on the shelf. We left, without another word.

We where back at the train station and Armstrong asked us if we were ok with just leaving without even taking the stone.

"Even if we restored our bodies by robbing this town of its life support, it'd just leave a nasty after taste" Ed said looking up at the sky before turning to Al. "We'll look for a different way .Right?"

"Yep" Al said looking back at Ed.

"What do you guys say?" Ed turned to us.

I looked up and tried my best to smile "Yup"

Then Marcoh came and gave us the envelope with where we could find the research.

"The National Central Library. 1st branch" Ed read out loud.

"He hid a tree in a forest" Armstrong commented.

Ed and Al looked happy and so did we, even thought knowing fully well it was going to be a while before we got back home. But I was willing to wait.

~*~*~*~*

We finally arrived to Resembool, and it was everything everyone said it was. Green fields stretched as far as the eye could see. I took a deep breath.

"Oi, Sparky hurry up or we'll leave you behind" Tristan said from down the road.

"WTH, you guys trying to ditch me?!" I exclaimed as I ran to catch up.

We walked through a dirt road and I could see a two story house at the end and Den came running out to meet us. We got to the front of the house where Pinako stood smoking her pipe.

Ed introduced her to Armstrong and Al talked to Den.

"And these two are Sapphire and Tristan" Ed said pointing at us.

"Pinako Rockbell" She said as we shook her hand.

"But in the time you've been gone, Ed got shorter" Pinako said as she compared all of us. Armstrong was the tallest then Tris, me, and then Ed last. Ed and Pinako started to argue about who was shorter.

"HEY ED!!!" Ed turned around to be hit in the head with a wrench. Winry had a hell of an arm!!!

"Didn't I tell you to call at least once before coming in for a maintenance check!!!??" She yelled out from the second story balcony.

"WINRY YOU JACKASS!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!" Ed yelled back.

I tried not to snicker as Winry smiled and welcomed them home.

When we got inside Winry started to yell at Ed for ruining her first class automail, his lack at caring landed him with a wrench on his head. They checked Ed's automail leg and talked about how long it would take to make his arm.

"By the way I wanted to ask you two a favor" Ed said as he got his spare leg put on.

"What?" Winry asked as she picked up Ed's automail leg.

"Could you guys give our friends automail too?" He asked as he pointed to us. We had taken our jackets off and you could see the bandages.

"What happened to your arms?" Pinako asked as she eyed my shoulder.

"Lost them in an acci-" I covered Tristan's mouth. "We lost them to the gate" I said, Armstrong wasn't around to hear and I wanted to be truthful with them. They looked a bit shocked but quickly recovered.

"What are you going to do after you get automail? Try to get you limbs back like Ed?" Wnry asked.

"That and I want to find my friends and set everything I messed up on right again" I said.

"Ok, but you do know you'll have to be awake through the whole thing? It'll be a few years before you can fully use your arms" Pinako asked.

"Make it half a year" I said. We made our decision and we were sticking to it.

"You'll be coughing out blood through the whole thing" Pinako said gravely.

"We don't care, we made our decision" Tristan said. Pinako looked at us for a moment and sighed.

"Alright then, we'll start the operation tomorrow, so be prepared" Pinako said as she left.

I grinned and turned to Tristan who was smiling back at me, this was it, no turning back now, we move forward.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Kuraiyoru: I'm fricken tired**

**Tristan: -sleeping- **

**Kuraiyoru: aww man I'm the last one awake again T_T, please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7: Greed

**Kuraiyoru: Hi!!**

**Tristan: Welcome back to another chapter **

**Kuraiyoru: sorry it took a while for me to update, I was trying to catch up to my homework**

**Tristan: anyways we would like to thank everyone who favorited and/or reviewd**

**Kuraiyoru: I do not own FMA only Sapphire, Tristan, Jordan, Elizabeth, Anna, Vivian, and Iris, also this story will have a weird time skip but please just go with it.**

***~*~*~*~*~ **

"_Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."-?_

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Name: **Elizabeth Harbbon

**Nicknames: **Liz, Lizbeth, Deidara(Naruto), Near(Death Note), Ed(FMA), Kurogane(Tsubasa Chronicles), etc.

**Age: **14

**Looks: **She's 4'9", has short brownish red hair above her shoulders, dark brown eyes, likes dark colors, and also wears gloves like Sparky's but a bit different.

**Likes: **Anime, manga, drawing, writing, etc.

**Dislikes: **people who hurt those she cares for, haters, math, etc.

**Personality:** Nice and protects those she cares for, hates when people call her short, and when people say "I'm not short, I'm fun-size!!". Is caring towards those she cares for. Loves to make new friends and meet new people, she isn't the kind of person who hides who she is and stands up for what she believes in no matter what.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I yawned sleepily, today after dinner I was going to go through automail surgery. I opened the door and walked outside, it was a nice day, sunny with white cotton clouds sailing through the sky with a cool breath blowing. I took a deep breath and walked to the backyard. Ed had just gotten his automail installed and was now going to fix Al. I watched as Ed explained to Armstrong how the blood seal is the thing keeping Al's soul to the armor. Once Al could move him and Ed started to spare later to be joined by Armstrong. I walked back in after that, I didn't want to get attacked by accident. I was getting used to the pain from my arm and I could move a bit easier, didn't know about Tris though.

A few hours later Ed, Al, and Armstrong came in and we all sat down to eat.

"Tomorrow, we'll get on the first train to Central" Ed said while waving his fork in the air.

"Oh really? This place will be quiet again" Pinako said.

I just listened as they kept arguing and talking, getting a bit nerves about the surgery. I looked over to Tris who was helping Al feed Den food.

"Sapphire, where do you live?" Winry asked looking up at me.

I froze, what do I say? Come out clean even thought they won't believe me? Or lie again?

"I never did hear anything about where you guys live, or your last name at that" Ed said with a mouth full of food.

"It's really far, it takes months to reach from here" I stuttered a bit. "My last names Veron and Tris's is Mansen"

"Oh" Winry said.

"Do you know where you're going to look for your friends after you get automail?" Al asked looking at us.

"Not really" Tristan said thinking a bit.

"I'm thinking about being a state alchemist" I said, everyone kept staring at me.

"Why?" Armstrong asked.

"I can get more information of the whereabouts of everyone and I can also help Ed and Al find the philosopher stone, since our goals are the same, to get our limbs back too" I said as I took another bite of the food.

It was quiet after that, we finished eating and we cleaned up.

*~*~*~*~*~

I clenched my fist hard enough to dig my nails into my hand, breaking the flesh. I tried not to scream as another wave of pain went over me. The automail surgery was everything everyone said it was, painful as hell. Tristan was going to get the surgery after me.

"You can scream if you want" Pinako said as she handed Winry another tool.

I shook my head and cringed as more pain came, I cussed under my breath. I bit down on my lip to keep the screams at bay. A metallic taste filled my mouth as the surgery went on.

*~*~*~*~Tristan's POV~*~*~*~*~

I was in the living room with Ed and Al. Ed had woken up when the operation started. We hadn't heard anything, unless you pass by you could hear Sparky cussing, typical. I sighed, waiting for my turn.

*~*~*~Sapphire's POV*~*~*~*~

I had a high fever, 106 Pinako said, I got it just a few hours after the surgery. They put a damp cloth over my eyes because everything would spin. I heard the door open quietly and I heard two pairs of foot steps. They got near the bed and stood their for a minute.

"Hey Sapph it's us, Ed and Al" Ed said hesitating a bit, probably thought I was asleep.

"Hey" I said as I tried to move the cloth but was to tired to so I just let it there.

"We wanted to say good-bye to you guys but Tristan's asleep, so can you tell him bye for us?" Al said. I nodded a bit.

"We have to go, hope you guys can get better soon" Ed said as I heard him turned to leave along with Al.

"You guys watch, I'll become a state alchemist and find them" I said.

"We'll see" I could practically hear the smirk in Ed's voice as he opened the door and left. I fell asleep after that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

I stretched my hands, reaching towards the sky, I could move my hand like my old one, yet shiny and hard. I was standing in front of the lake that Ed and Al sparred in after Ed got his automail the first time. And right on cue Tristan pops up behind me.

"Is it almost time?" He said looking out towards the lake.

"Today's the day" I said smiling a little. We would get to see Ed and Al again. I started to walk back to the Rockbell's house. We had so far practiced alchemy, well I have and I've been trying to teach Trist the little I know since he can't remember the gate. We've been sparring so we could get better. I even learned how to cook a bit from Winry and Pinako, since I knew we would need someone to be able to cook but in the end they thought Tristan too and he has a gift for it, more than me (almost blew up the house making a cake). When we arrived I could hear Pinako talking on the phone. I went up to my room and started to pack.

Me and Tris had been planning to go meet Ed when he went to South HQ for his state Alchemist exam, I changed clothes and walked outside.

*~*~*~*~*~*

We walked out of the train as we headed into the crowed of people in South HQ's train station. I walked out into the busy street, looking around.

"Where'd you think HQ's at?" I asked Tristan as I continued walking down the street.

"Over there" I turned to see Tristan pointing to a building on my left.

"Oh" I said as I started to walk again. We walked into the building and looked around when I turned a corner and slammed into someone. I fell backwards, which hurt like hell.

I rubbed my forehead, great another headache.

"Sapphire?" I looked up to see Ed looking at me.

"Yo" I said while raising my hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he stood up.

"Finished getting our automail and we went looking for you guys, heard you where down here." I said as I stood up.

"Oh, come on, I was headed to back to Dublith to meet up with Al and Teacher" He said as he started to walk down the hall.

"Ok" Tristan said as we fallowed him.

*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn, why is Dublith so fricken hot?!" I said as we walked out of the train station. Tristan just shrugged. I sighed at the thought of meeting Izumi, I'm too young to die, I haven't even gotten my first kiss or gone to Japan!!

"Dublith sure is beautiful, don't you think Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist?" The King Bradley said.

"What are you doing here?!" Ed said as he looked at both the president and Armstrong.

"It's easy to fallow kids" Armstrong said. T_T

*~*~*~*~*

"What?! Al got kidnapped?!" Ed exclaimed. Armstrong and Sig where becoming friends, in that weird muscle way, and me, Tris, and Ed where talking to Izumi.

"You're going alone?" she asked.

"Sapph and Tristan are going to too" He said pointing at us. She looked at us for a minute and then turned around, "Do whatever you want, just come home before dinner."

We walked out the back door. "The devil's nest, wonder what's for dinner" Ed said before he crumpled up the paper looking pissed.

*~*~*~Tristan's POV*~*~*~*~

I walked out the door the door behind Ed and Sparky, Ed looked beyond mad and Sparky wasn't any better, I did all I could to keep her from punching the TV screen back home when ever this episode was on, where Al got kidnapped. She had a mad, serious, and a cool expression on her face, the kind of look she got when you didn't want to be the person she was pissed off at.

We walked down a street filled with drug dealers and other kinds of people.

"Hey kids wanna come have some fun with us?" asked a lady with a guy in the side of the street.

"It's not smart to come this way……." The guy said but then shut up when he saw Sparky and Ed's faces.

Everyone kept avoiding us, I wouldn't blame them.

We stood in front of Greed and the rest of his gang. Ed and Sparky had put it together and kept their anger in check, for now.

"Are you Greed?" Ed asked.

"Yes and you must be Elric" Greed said and then looked at Sparky for a minute then me. Ed and Greed kept talking, how Greed wanted to learn how to put a soul into a suit of armor, and he would let Al go, equivalent exchange.

"DON'T TALK SHIT WITH ME!!!!" Ed exploded as Sparky looked equally as mad; everyone looked freaked out, heck even I was.

"YOU BASTARDS!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HUH?!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE?! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE URABORUS SQUAD'S THINKING RIGHT NOW!!! YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER!! INJURED MY TEACHER!! AND YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO DEMAND EQUAL TRADE?! AT THIS POINT I DECIDED THAT YOU'RE THE WORST VILLAIN OF ALL I'VE SEEN!!! INFORMATION REGARDING THE SOUL?! I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!! VILLAINS WILL BE BEATEN! CRUSHED! LOOTED! AND I'LL FORCE SECRETS OUT OF YOU!! BASICALLY, I'LL TAKE THEM ALL!!! VILLAINS WILL GET NOT EQUAL TRADE!!!" Ed said as I took a step back from both him and Sparky, that was one long speech.

Everyone looked freaked out and Greed started clamping.

"He's an idiot" Dorchette said as he got ready to fight Ed.

Ed jumped out of the way and punched the guy in the face. The Greed told Roa to take Al away; Ed went after him but was stopped by Greed. They fought and while Ed distracted him Sparky and me tried to go after Al.

Right before we got to the opening where they took Al Greed jumped in front of us and aimed his claw like arm at Sparky, she moved out of the way in time but Greed still managed to make a long slash on her right arm. She cussed as she backed away, then she managed to kick Greed in the side of the head knocking him to the wall.

"Give it up you can't beat me" Greed said as he turned his whole body into a shield. Sparky back away but winced as she put her leg on the floor. She must have broken something.

"Tristan, go after Al, well stay with Greed" Sparky said. I nodded; I knew it would be no use to argue with her. I ran for the opening, Greed tried to stop me but Ed made the spikes come out of the ground which gave me enough time to make it out.

*~*~*~Sapphire's POV*~*~*~

"Dead yet?" Greed asked as he looked at us. Everything hurt, my automail hand was pretty busted up (great just got it and already I brake it) and I had a long slash on my forehead and left leg, my right leg was sprained from the kick, and Ed wasn't any better.

We both stood up and Ed punched Greed under the head, making his automail break even more. Greed grabbed him from the face and threw him into some crates nearby and he picked him up from the front of his shirt, I punched Greed in the back of the head with my automail making him let go of Ed but he turned and hit my on the head. I'm lucky I haven't gotten a concussion yet. My head hurt and I couldn't think straight. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't listen, everything was dark.

~*~*~*~*

"_When are we going to go find the others?" _

"_Donno, we don't know where they are so we'll wait until we hear something, you know them, I bet their looking for us too"_

"_I hope they're ok"_

"_Sapph, Vivi, and Tris know as much as we do about this place, they'll live"_

"_Hope your right"_

~*~*Tristan's POV*~*

I ran down the corridor, I saw Al sitting alone tied up by himself, I sighed in relief.

"Al!" I said as I came up to him.

"Tristan? Where's brother and Sapphire?" He asked me.

"They're with Greed, don't worry they'll be ok" I said.

Then Bradley came out while he stabbed Greed through the neck, then Dorchette and Roa came and Dorchette untied Al.

"Help her escape" They told us as they turned around and charged at Bradley.

"Let me out!!" Martha kept yelling over and over again as Bradley quickly killed them. Al kept her from coming out.

Then, when he was done, Bradley came towards us and smiled, Sparky was right, his smile is creepy. He came close to us and then Martha made Al's arm shoot out and grab Bradley by the neck. I grabbed Al's arm, trying to stop her when all of a sudden Bradley made one of his swords pass right in front of me, just centimeter away from my eye and into Al, killing Martha.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Al! Snap out of it!!"

I blinked as I looked up at Ed, I was sitting next to Al and Ed stood kneeling in front of us, covered in bandages. He looked relieved to see us.

"Where's Sparky?" I asked, Ed looked concerned again as he looked to my left, there was Sparky asleep on the floor with Ed's jacket over her.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She got knocked out by Greed, they say it's nothing serious" He said. Then Al said how it was his fault that Martha was dead, King Bradley asked them if Ed's arm and leg and Al's empty armor was related.

Ed looked at him serious. Bradley commented on how they where honest, he turned to look at me and Sparky for a moment before leaving.

~*~*~*~*~

I had carried Sparky on my back on the way back to Izumi's, she was asleep in one of the guest rooms. I was outside with Ed and Al, helping Ed clean Al's chest plate.

When we were done Al explained how he got his memory back.

"How…How was it?!" Ed asked.

"Umm……it….was…..Hyper *like this*" he said as he waved his hands like a squid.

I snickered at that, they talk until we started walking back inside.

"Master we're hungry!!" Ed yelled.

"Be quiet! Come help me if you want to eat soon!!!" She yelled back at us as she threw a frying pan at Ed.

While eating we had decided to go to Rush Valley so Ed and Sparky can get their automail fixed.

"Wonder when she'll wake up" Al asked.

"Donno she got hit pretty hard" Ed said, looking a bit sad.

"Yo"

I turned around to see Sparky in a t-shirt and pants like sweats, she looked tired.

"What? No one waited for me to start eating? Messed up" she said as she grinned.

"Did you eat rocks for breakfast? Because your heavy already, imagine when I had to carry you before" Ed said as he took another bite of his food.

"Why? Are you missing some rocks from you head?" she asked as she glared at Ed, sitting down next to me. He glared back.

"Hey Sparky, you better pack your bags because we're going to Rush Valley to get both of you automail fixed" I said.

She looked freaked out, probably thinking what Winry would do when she sees what she did with her automail, not even a week with it and already broken, must be a new record. We'll find out when we get there.

*~*~*~Sapphire's POV*~*~*~*

I'm going to die, Winry's going to kill me when she sees what happened to my automail. I wonder how hard a wrench would feel when she throws it at me. I took a deep breath before standing up and going up stairs to pack my things. I didn't need to pack much considering that we just got here this afternoon. I wanted more time to study more alchemy, I wanted to get better so I could be a state alchemist and so I could help Ed and Al find the philosophers stone and so I could find Vivian, Elizabeth, Anna, Iris, and Jordan.

I sighed as I looked up at the sky, I had a weird dream after Greed had knocked me out, about Jordan and Elizabeth. I hope I could find them soon.

***~*~*~*~*~**

**Kuraiyoru: Sorry it was a bit rushed, I don't have much time on my hands lately, anyways next time I post a bonus story, one for my cousin Kailan and another one about how Tris and I met. Please R&R**

**I'll also show you a sweet dream **

**Next night ~ Vampire Knight**


	8. Chapter 8: Bonus chapter: Tristan

**Tristan: Welcome to the **_**The road home bonus story**_**! This is a story showing how me and Sparky first met, and about my past which goes back to when we where in the 1****st**** grade! This story is going to be in my point of view too!**

**Kuraiyoru: -nods- it's been 10 years since then**

**Tristan: And you get crazier and crazier by the year too**

**Kuraiyoru: -hits Tristan in the back of the head- Shut it!!!, anyways I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited, I do not own FMA only Tristan and me and everyone else.**

**Tristan: Anyways you have to leave Sparky**

**Kuraiyoru: Why?**

**Tristan: -starts pushing Sparky towards the door- Because I….uh….don't want you to read just yet….you know until I'm done -pushes Sparky out the door and locks it-**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."~ __Lao Tzu_

Have you ever in your life been dragged into a fight you didn't want to be part of? I have, much to my disappointment. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a wimp or a bad fighter, I could keep my own against my older sister, Ashlyn, who was in the 4th grade and was taking martial arts lessons, who taught me most of the things I know about fighting. She had waist long black hair and onyx colored eyes, she was pale. We where 4 years apart, yet we were close, just like we were with my twin sister, Lian who also had dark hair and eyes and pale skin like Ashlyn but she had short curly hair. I had gotten mom's hazel eyes.

It all started one day during the morning break, I was sitting down on the grass field, far from where all the kids were playing soccer, it was sunny so I was under a tree. Lian was talking to our teacher, , about her school work. She wasn't very good at writing so she would sometimes go for help. I stood staring at the book on my lap, a history book, it was one of those kinds that had a lot of pictures in it and not a lot of words, since people thought I was still to young to read the hard stuff, even thought I could read better than most 5th graders. I was staring at the map of the world, concentrating on the words when I hear someone walk up to me.

"Well well well, look who we have here" I heard someone say, I looked up to see Todd, the class bully.

No one liked him, except his two right hand men, Chris and Chad, they were also twins. I never did like the guy, always pushing people around just because his older brother was in the 7th grade. What made me hate him more was the fact that he had a crush on Lian, even thought he got rejected every time. He would sometimes get mad because she wouldn't like him back, but when he tried anything, me or Ashlyn would get in his way, which pissed him off more.

"Where's little Lian?" He asked with a smirk. Oh he just likes to piss me off.

"Why do you ask? Want to get rejected again?" I asked as I looked back down to my book and flipped the page.

He seemed to get mad because a few second later he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and made me look up at him. "I hate it when you act so cool! It pisses me off!" Chris and Chad moved to stand on either side of me, making sure to stop me if I did something. Before I could do anything I heard someone running towards us.

"Leave him alone!" I heard someone say and when I turned to the side I saw a girl, one I've never seen before. She was small, had short, messy ,wavy dark brown hair which reached a little under her ears with long wild bangs covering her forehead, she had matching wide round eyes, she looked Mexican but her skin color was a bit pale making her look Caucasian. She wore a button up white shirt and dark green skirt like all the other girls in school with a black jacket tied around her waist and a black backpack hanging loosely from her shoulders.

"What you say shorty?" Todd said to the girl. Even thought she tried to hide it I could see she looked mad at him for calling her short.

"I said let him go" she repeated taking a step forward.

"I think you should go play with your dolls little girl before you get hurt and cry" Chris said as he walked up to the girl, towering over her.

"Don't…..call…..me…..SMALL!!!" She burst out as she punched him in the face. I cringed at the cracking noise as he fell backwards; he looked up in shock and pain as he covered his bleeding broken nose. I took the chance to kick Todd in the stomach, he let me go and I moved away from him and Chad who had gone to check on his brother who looked like he would start crying at any moment.

"Why you lit-" Todd started to say before I saw him look behind me, a bit scared.

"What was that you where going to say just now?" Heard Ashlyn say as she took a step towards Todd, Lian stood next to me, holding my hand, looking at me worried.

"Why would you care" Todd said, trying to hide his fear, even if he acted tough it didn't mean he wasn't sacred of Ashlyn especially when she was mad, like now.

"Because I'm his sister and when someone messes with my brother or sister I get pissed!" She said. She stood standing in front of Todd, looking down at him. He then turned and took off running, Chris and Chad following after.

Ashlyn turned to me and looked at me for a minute. "You ok?" She asked. I nodded "Yeah, so you can stop worrying Lian" I looked at her. She just nodded; her wide black eyes looked relieved. I turned to look at the girl.

"Thanks for the help" I said.

"No prob" She replied as she handed me my book. She turned and ran back towards the school just as the bell rang.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like that girl" Ashlyn said as she stated to walk towards the school. "Well see you guys after school" she called over her shoulder.

When we got to class I sat down at my seat, noticing how Chris had a bandage on his nose. I tried not to snicker when Ms. Blakesen walked into the class followed by the girl who had helped me.

"Class we have a new student joining us today, why don't you introduce yourself?" Ms. Blakesen said as she turned to her.

"Hi my names Sapphire Veron" she said.

"Why don't you sit in the empty seat next to Tristan?" she said pointing towards me. She looked surprised to see me as she walked to the empty seat next to me.

I didn't realize it at the time, but things would be different after that, when we became friends, when she would come over to my house to hang out with me and my sisters who treated her like family. Ashlyn liked her because of her personality, tough and serious, never giving up but only when she has to be but she was also nice and caring toward others most of the time. Both of them would spare in the backyard, Ashlyn teaching her a few tricks. Lian liked her because thought she hated school, she liked to learn new things, she liked to read, draw, and write. She would tell Lian stories, myths about the gods of Egypt or Greece; she would help her out with school having skipped Kindergarden because of her intelligence. She would teach her astronomy and other types of science and history that even Ashlyn didn't know about. Soon it was like she **was** part of the family. My parents liked her because of her good character and helpfulness. I would also go to her house, she had an older brother and sister, her sister was Emily, she was eight, like Ashlyn, and was the oldest, her brother, John, was six and was the second oldest making Sapphire (who I nicknamed 'Sparky' cause of her hair) the youngest being four. Emily was an independent person, tough like Sparky and protective of her siblings, she had waist long light brown hair and hazel eyes; she was also pale like Sparky. Her brother had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes but a lighter shade then Sparky's, he was one of those people that thought they were tough and would boss Sparky around. Her parents were nice but Sparky didn't like them, she never told me why. She also hated her brother and only liked Emily.

*~*~*~*

It had been 5 months since I first met her, my life seemed to become better since then. We were best friends, always helping and supporting each other. I learn a few things from her too like not to call her short unless I wanted to lose my head and how much she hated girly things, making her a tomboy with a temper. Once I heard a few teachers say how she was a child prodigy, how she was smart and mature for her age, just like an adult, able to learn things quickly in a short amount of time when it took average adults months to learn. I didn't understand how a lazy, tomboy with a temper like her could be a child prodigy, yeah she was smart and remembered every word from a book and could tell me the whole story perfectly but she was still lazy.

A good thing about Sparky was that Todd was too scared to mess with us again because of his fear of not only Ashlyn but Sparky now too. It was funny to see Sparky having to only glare at him once for him to quickly run away. Yup life seemed to have taken a turn for the better that is, until that one winter day.

~*~*~*~*~

It was a cold November day; thick snow covered the ground making it hard to walk on. Sparky and her sister where sleeping over at my house, we where all in Ashlyn and Lian's room, it was kind of weird, I was the only boy there but I didn't mind, we all treated each other like siblings. We talked until it was late but not yet midnight, but something was wrong, Sparky looked serious, I could tell she was worried but her eyes gave nothing away, she was good at hiding things. She looked uneasy but I could tell she didn't want us to worry. As it grew late I could hear an argument, my parents were fighting again which I didn't know why, it didn't happen before until just last week and it seemed like it was worse tonight. We could clearly hear them shouting at each other, Ashlyn and Emily looked at each other and then told us it was time for bed. When we were all tucked I could tell no one was asleep, Emily and Ashlyn where alert and so was Sparky who was whispering a story to Lian, trying to calm her down, who looked scared.

As it grew later we could hear that it had gotten worse and we could hear things breaking, we couldn't understand what they said but I knew Sparky, Ashyln, and Emily could, until suddenly it stopped. We all froze as we heard the door to their room open as someone getting out, dragging something heavy behind them and down the stairs. Ashlyn and Emily stood up and dressed themselves quickly and Sparky helped Lian dress, dressing at the same time, I copied them, something was wrong, I knew it, by how they all looked serious and I could tell they were scared. When we were done, right as the clock struck midnight, we heard someone climb the stairs, they where headed towards our room.

"When we tell you, jump out the window" Ashlyn said as she turned to me, Sparky, and Lian.

"You have to run no matter what you hear ok? I'm counting on you Tristan to keep them safe" Emily told me as she smiled a little. I didn't understand why they said that or why they wanted us to jump out a second story window but before we could protest the door burst open and there stood my mom, it wasn't her long curly hair that was in a red mess or the blood stained shirt she was wearing that sent a cold shiver run down my spine but the look in her eyes, they looked half crazed, like she had been tortured her whole life. She smiled at us, an evil smile, as she raised what she had in her hands up, a knife.

"Come here kids" She said as she took a step towards us.

"Go!" Emily shouted at us before I could do anything. At the same time my mom ran towards us, I was staring death in the eyes, I was too scared to move, but then Ashlyn pushed me towards the window and I gabbed Sparky's hand and she was grabbing Lian's hand before Lian let go and instead of coming with us she pushed us out the window.

"I'll just be a burden, you guys have a chance, so go" She said as we crashed through the window I hugged Sparky as we hit the ground, we landed in the snow which made a good cushion for the fall. I cringed as glass cut my face and hands, I saw Sparky stand up, and she had a long cut on her right hand and others on her face. Our blood fell to the floor turning the snow a deep crimson, and then I heard a noise from upstairs. Sparky had a mad and pained look on her face. I saw tears fall from her eyes, which surprised me, I had never seen her cry before, she never cried. She turned and grabbed my hand and started running through the snow, the house was outside of town, in some small woods. So we ran through the woods, ignoring the road that led to town. The whole time tears fell from Sparky's eyes. I was too shocked to cry. Snow started to fall again. Then after a while we got tired and then I heard Sparky start singing first softly then louder. The song from one of the shows Ashlyn, Emily, and Sparky liked to watch, _Fullmetal Alchemist, _the theme _brothers_.

I stared at her in disbelief, Sparky never sang in front of people and yet I would never think what happened tonight could happened to me. We arrived to the town everything looked normal, then I saw Sparky collapse, I couldn't do much since I fell down with her, since we were still holding hands. The snow seemed warm now, which was weird since just a moment ago it was freezing.

*~*~*~*~*~

It all happened so fast after that, someone found us and we ended up in the hospital. We told the police what happened and they left to check it out. We later found out the news, they were gone, killed by my own mother, she then committed suicide. So, I was now an orphan, Mom had killed Dad while they were arguing and then killed Emily, Ashlyn, and Lian after we left. Sparky's parents came, her Mom crying about Emily and what happened to me. It seemed like Sparky wasn't herself after that. I couldn't blame her. When we went back to school everyone asked us questions until they stopped out of fear because of Sparky's threatening glares. I stayed with my aunt and uncle who kindly took me in and treated me like their own kid, who lived a few blocks from Sparky's house. We went to therapy for a while until Sparky drove the therapist crazy in less than a week. She always said she didn't need therapy, just time to think.

It's been years since then, Sparky finally hit a growth spurt in the 6th grade and was taller than me for a while until I got a growth spurt too, passing her, much to her disappointment. She wasn't the little girl I had met in the 1st grade anymore, now she was almost completely different, her short dark wavy hair was now longer and darker almost to her waist thought she cut it after the 8th grade to her shoulders, her wide eyes where still wide but because she was serious most of the time they became more sharp and angled, almost like a glare or like Ed's, she hasn't cried since that night, and her happy carefree eyes turn serious and guarded most of the time now though it goes away when she's with us, me, Jordan, Iris, Elizabeth, Anna, and Vivian, and actually show emotion in them. She got tanned because of her walking outside without any sun block on and in the 4th grade she got glasses. She turned more like……a girl I guess I could put it like that but not in the liking clothes, jewelry, and boys way but in the puberty way, she where still Sparky and she would always wear boyish clothes and she never did take an interest in guys either. We would usually keep to ourselves but in middle school we made new friends. Jordan, Iris, Elizabeth, Vivian, and Anna. Really good friends, just like family.

As the years passed, our bond became stronger yet for me it changed, in a way I know would have made Ashlyn, Emily, and Lian tease me for. Which explained why I would grow jealous when a guy would ask her out in middle school and how I would get happy when she rejected them, harshly.

Now here we are, in the FMA world, we got here by accident; I know she blames herself for it, us being separated and losing our limbs. But I can tell, she's still Sparky, the tough smart tomboy with the short temper that helped me out back in the 1st grade, 10 years ago. She got better at fighting, got smarter and learned things most people didn't and I know she wishes Ashlyn, Lian, and Emily to be here, so Ashlyn and her can spar, so she can tell Lian all the new stories she's learned and for her and Emily to debate on things I could never hope to understand. And now that we were here with Ed and Al, looking for everyone and a way home, I found out one thing, she fell in love, she hasn't realized it yet and he hasn't either, though the sighs are clear, Ed and Sparky are in love with each other, and I'm going to put my selfishness aside to see her happy. Because I'm her friend and she deserves happiness.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Tristan: Hope you all liked it please R&R**

**Kuraiyoru: -nocks on door- can I come in now?!**

**Tristan: No!!!**

**Kuraiyoru: =_=;;**

**I'll also show you a sweet dream**

**Next night ~ Vampire Knight**


	9. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR!

~Ignore the following if u can careless of my crappy life and the reason i've been absent~

Kuraiyoru: hello one and all! its been so long and i've missed evryone! well i'll start with a long well deserved explenation for my long departure! As you can see its been almost two years since i've updated my stories and the main reason is my Microsoft Word stopped working so for some reason i lost motivation but as you can see i'm back!

Tristan: about time 2 =_=

Kuraiyoru: -ignores- anyways another reason is i've been distracted with school as well as personal problems!  
On the bright side though i got my 1st phone 2 months after my last update! ^_^

~The following includes information on the story~

Kuraiyoru: anyways 1st up is i looked over my story (sort of) and i decided i might re write the whole story, but do not worry! The plot will stay pretty much the same except for a few stuff added or modified. On that note i will also NOT change the characters i have so far! Though i will add some which trust me, you will like.

Tristan: along with the new story there will be better writing (hopefully =.="") as well as better background summaries and action, drama, etc etc.

Kuraiyoru: yup! ^^ i will take this chance to thank all the people who wrote me messages trying to get me off my lazy ass!  
I appreciate it!

Tristan: so for now, farewell

Kuraiyoru: hai! sayonara mina! [yup! goodbye everyone]

-  
I'll also show you a sweet dream

Next night ~ Vampire Knight


	10. AUTHOR MESSAGE ON REVISED STORY

Kurai: hello one and all! I am sorry for taking yet ANOTHER two year break before going back to my story!

Tristan: -grumbles lazy under his breath-

Kurai: -ignores him- anyways! I am proud to say I have actually unlimited time this summer for I have finally graduated high school last month! Funny how I started this story just as my high school years have started and now I hope to finish it as my high school years have ended!

Tristan: you were lazy one way or another..

Kurai: whatever! **About the story!** I have actually already finished chapter one of the new The Road Home REVISED! And will be posting it shortly! Along with hopefully chapter two which I play on finishing hopefully tonight so stay tuned! Don't worry, the plot is pretty much the same with a few tweaks and hopefully a better writing style and development since looking back at my old story from my self 4 years ago, I can say IT. SUCKED. BAD.

Tristan: -nods-

Kurai: so please stay tuned for the new revised and hopefully better story! I will post it in a new story instead of adding to this one, so please check soon for I will post it within the hours or so!

Also I would like to thank everyone who sent me a message during my large hiatus to get my ass in gear! It helped a lot in getting me motivated into writing this new story! Than! Thank you Very much!

_And I hope to meet another night._


End file.
